


into the fire

by Dehrubyrose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Smut, Spirit Blossom Skins, Spirit World, Thresh loves Yone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehrubyrose/pseuds/Dehrubyrose
Summary: thresh & yone smut
Relationships: Thresh/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 50





	into the fire

Thresh loves it when Yone is quiet.

When the swordsman is dazed into silence, faint whimpers lost in the wind. He loves it when Yone loses himself in the pleasure, letting himself submit, to be taken care of.

"Are you afraid?" Asks Thresh, all-knowing.

"No," he breathes out, breath hitching when one of Thresh's hands run over his chest. "Never."

But his heart beats quick under Thresh's hand, an answer in itself.

"Don't lie," Thresh mutters into the soft skin in the name of Yone's neck, pressing a kiss with a little bit of teeth that he knows will leave a mark. "You know I don't like it when you lie."

Yone jolts when Thresh's hands brush over one of his pink buds, cold fingers roll the delicate bud in between them, and Yone whines. Thresh grins, and Yone can practically feel his smug grin, sharp fangs glistening in the light. He wonders how long he's been here, chained down, heart-pounding, under the collector.

"Poor lost soul," coaxes Thresh, a hand wrapping around Yone's dick, giving it a light squeeze and sending shivers down his body. "Won't you let me help you?"

Eventually, Yone gives in; like he always does. He knows Thresh loves it when he submits, goes lax in strong arms, letting the collector guide him through waves of pleasure, even while he cannot see. For a second, Yone feels cold air and empty space around him before lips wrap around his dick and he gasps.

Thresh has a long tongue, one that wraps around his cock, his teeth are sharp too, and every once in awhile a graze of teeth reminds him of where he is and who's mouth is wrapped around his cock. He moans because it feels too good, the warm heat sends shivers up his spine, and then a finger prods at his rim and he aches at how empty he feels.

A hand wraps around his hair and tugs, hard, and Yone whines into the emptiness around him and is rewarded with a loving hand that caresses his waist with too much affection. A finger stretches him open and Yone gasps, the stretch burns, burns throughout his body but Thresh is gentle, waiting, and ready to serve anytime. His fingers are slick with some kind of oil, cold inside him and Thresh licks a stripe up Yone's neck and relishes in the moan Yone let's slip out of his mouth.

"You always resist me," Thresh sighs, fingers slipping out, and Yone gasps as he feels the tip of Thresh's cock press against him. "For what?"

Yone cries when Thresh buries himself to the hilt, the stretch burns, and it hurts a lot more than just a few fingers but then Thresh is moving inside him while a hand wraps around his cock and Yone's lost in the pleasure even as he whimpers and scrabbles against the ground beneath him.

Another tug at his hair pulls Yone back to the present, roots him in the midst of tsunamis of pleasure until Thresh stops moving, throws Yone's leg over his shoulder, and somehow fucks him harder than Yone has ever dreamed of. Yone squeals when Thresh hits a spot just right twitches against the warm body between his legs.

He comes with Thresh's hand around his cock and his loving lips pressed against his ear, muttering pleasantries. Thresh's hips stutter, hits Yone in all the right places before he comes apart too.

A hand caresses Yone's face, wipes him clean, and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. Yone blinks blearily, let's Thresh hold him. Just until dawn, he thinks, just until dawn.


End file.
